


JH400 Was not made for this

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Jeremy, Androids, Deviancy, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Human Michael, M/M, Naive Jeremy, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It physically pains me to write Connor/Hank smut, so here's my sad submission to a fandom i hold on a fucking pedestal.this has been sitting in my drafts for almost a month. I'm aware, it sucks. i had actually started this on a whim. i didn't actually ever think i was gonna write more to it, but i did. i kind of want to turn this fanfiction into a series, but (: god knows i suck at writing new chapters. one day i'll complete this and all my other fanfiction series





	JH400 Was not made for this

**Author's Note:**

> It physically pains me to write Connor/Hank smut, so here's my sad submission to a fandom i hold on a fucking pedestal.
> 
>  
> 
> this has been sitting in my drafts for almost a month. I'm aware, it sucks. i had actually started this on a whim. i didn't actually ever think i was gonna write more to it, but i did. i kind of want to turn this fanfiction into a series, but (: god knows i suck at writing new chapters. one day i'll complete this and all my other fanfiction series

Jeremy's hand worked swiftly in a stroking motion along his owne-,, Michael's shaft, watching how his humans face was flushed, groaning and grunting every so often, sometimes adjusting his hips, grinding Jeremy's hand further.  
This, actually, wasn't what Jeremy was programmed for. 

He was programmed to take care of house hold chores and children. Of course, he also had programming to help with other things, but he never thought they'd be useful.  
That was before he had his owners cock shoved half way down his throat. Willing.  
At least, that's what he assumed. He wanted to do this. He wanted to pleasure his owner.  
But he wasn't supposed to have feelings like this towards a human, let alone the feeling of being alive? Could he? 

He glanced up at Michael, eye's glassy. He watched Michael's facial movements. Analyzing how he always did, Michael's pleasured face. Short grunts came from Michael as he continuously slammed Jeremy's head against his groin.  
He was positive this was what he wanted. He felt something towards Michael.  
Love? Probably.  
A moment before Michael came, he had steadied himself on his owners cock, hearing Michael's final moan as he came.  
His mouth made a soft popping noise as he pulled himself off from Michael, smiling softly at his owner. He stood up, swallowing what his owner had given him, setting a reminder to himself to empty the storage he used for Michael's sperm waste.  
Jeremy took a seat next to Michael, who spent the new few seconds catching his breath, tucking his lent cock away. he sat up properly, his face tuned on the wall in front of them, blinking a few times when he heard Michael's spent voice call for the television to be turned on.  
He watched whatever Michael watched, humming every so often, sifting through the chores he had already finished for that day, and what thing's he had to do the following day, only to be torn from his thoughts, glancing over at Michael, who had his hand tenderly placed on Jeremy's thigh. he watched as Michael ran his hand up and down his work suit, focusing greatly on the television.  
he knew this was Michael's way of asking for a round two. Jeremy exhaled, inching closer to Michael every moment or so, taking them to the point where Jeremy was straddling Michael, leaning forward to melt in his owners kiss. he ran his arms up Michael's shoulders, leaning himself further into Michaels kiss.  
Jeremy was made to not feel things. He was made to please whomever needed him, without hesitation, including his owner, but something didn't feel right. The thought of his comfort lingered in the back of his head, continuing what he could to please his owner. He began to softly move his hips in a circle, rubbing his bottom across Michaels newfound erection.  
he was uncomfortable. he didn't want to admit it. He wasn't supposed to feel uncomfortable. He was programmed to be okay with whatever his owner wanted him to do. that's what he was programmed for.

Their second round ended with Jeremy back on his knees, hovering over Michael, swallowing the sperm lingering in his mouth. without another thought, he excused himself to continue his cleaning, and preparation for dinner. He noticed how quick his foot steps where, jogging up the stair's from the basement, Making a beeline for the upstairs bathroom.  
He shut the door as quietly as he could, pausing to check himself out in the mirror. His generated hair was disheveled and an absolute mess, and he swore that he looked much lighter than he had before their activities had begun. He automated a sigh, moving further into the bathroom to place himself of the toilet, bending over to gag himself and rid himself of his owners semen. This was a new thing for him. He heaved a few times before actually throwing the sperm up, watching how some of his thirium had came out as well, mixing disgustingly with the sperm.  
He was designed for the sole intention of cleaning and pleasing his owner, but for whatever reason, he.. he didn't.. he didn't want to any longer. he.  
He didn't want Michael to control him, his thoughts or his actions.  
hesitantly, he shut the toilet, flushing the content's, before facing himself in the Mirror. his skin was back to the flush he had been programmed with. He watched his LED flash from red to yellow in the mirror, thinking about what he was really doing. He ran his hands over Michaels drawer, pulling it open, revealing Razors, Creams, Hair Gels, Condoms and Scissors. he picked the scissors up, staring at them for a moment, before bringing them up to his head, and ripping his LED out. It clanked against the sink, lifeless.  
He knew, that this was something he truly wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks, but what else is new in my life.


End file.
